Do you only wanna dance?
by DancingStar01
Summary: In her vacation Lindsay Donner s life is saved by the charming dancing teacher Connor...


Title: Do you only wanna dance?  
Author: Dancing Star  
Pairing: Connor/ Lindsay, Peter/Claire  
Spoiler: none  
Summaries: In her vacation Lindsay Donner´s life is saved by the dancing teacher Connor...  
Comments: I´m a dancer, I love to dance waltz, tango, samba and etc. Therefore a dancing FanFiction had to be... This is my 6th PSI Factor FanFiction now (Wow!). As you know you can read all my other stories here…  
And imagine, the great music we have today, was already available in the 90s! Heaven, would that have been nice if we would be spared of such music as Milli Vanilli (I do not know: Do you know that in the U.S., too?), and instead would have had something cool! By the way, the characters in this FF are a bit younger and nobody works for the OSIR...  
Feedback wanted!

**Do you only wanna dance?**

"I hate Aidan! I hate him!", with these words, Lindsay Donner marched along the beach. Her friend Claire followed her and tried her best as possible to calm her. But Lindsay didn´t listen to her: the surfboard dragged through the sand and she walked to the water.  
"Lindsay, you cannot even surf! Do not you think you should ask a surf instructor?"  
"To hell with men," shouted Lindsay and threw the yellow surfboard into the water. She had enough of men. Especially Aidan, this idiot. Aidan was her boyfriend, this should really be called her ex-boyfriend. She had found out that he dated other women since month behind her back and when she had caught him in bed with another woman, she broke up. To distract her, her best friend Claire had suggested a vacation trip. That's why they were in Los Angeles. Summer, sun, beach and sea would be good for Lindsay and maybe they even met a celebrity in the city of angels. Claire decided to go to beach on their first day in the city.  
Lindsay climbed onto the surfboard and paddled out to sea. Claire stayed on beach and looked after her worried. "If that goes well again," she said.  
Meanwhile, Lindsay splashed through the water. It couldn´t be hard to stand on a wooden board! When she saw a big wave coming up, she turned the board, got up and slid off as the shaft covered her board,  
Claire was now even more worried when she saw this. She counted the seconds until Lindsay showed up again, but she did not come up again. The yellow surfboard has now been washed on from the shore directly in front of her feet and suddenly she was ice cold. Damn! This was not the plan of this holiday, that Lindsay killed herself because of grief.  
"Hello ?... Help!", she began running and looking for someone who could help her, "Help !... My ... ", she stopped two men in diving suits, "My friend swam out with a surfboard and fell down. She didn´t shows up again! I cannot... So, I cannot swim! "  
The two men had realized what had happened. "Go back and call an ambulance!", Cried one of the men and the other ran to a small building. The remaining man dove into the water and disappeared. Claire stepped nervously from one foot to the other. She hoped so much the man could save Lindsay in time. Thirty seconds passed, but for Claire, it was an eternity. Then she saw how a man emerged out of the water. In his arms he carried Lindsay. Even from this distance, Claire could see that blood was dripping from her forehead.  
He put her in the sand and examined heart rate and breathing. "She's still breathing," he said and Claire breathed easier. In the meantime the second man came back. "Ambulance is on its way," he reported.  
"Can you wake her?", asked Claire and the man slapped her gently on the cheek. "Can you hear me? ... How is her name?"  
"Lindsay."  
"Lindsay, can you hear me? ... Time to wake up!"  
The woman in the sand opened her eyes and coughed. At first she seemed disoriented. "Where am I? What ...?" She wanted to ask what had happened but the ambulance arrived and a doctor already took care of her injury on the forehead. While the doctor wrapped her in a warm blanket and gave her hot coffee, Claire became angry and scolded her. But then she said she was glad Lindsay was fine, except for this wound. When Lindsay was caught by the shaft and pressed under the water, her head hit against a small rock and she lost consciousness. She knew she had very good luck.  
While Claire was talking to the man who had called an ambulance, Lindsay looked at the man who had rescued out of the water. He spoke with a paramedic and although her head ached terribly, Lindsay remarked that her rescuer was really good looking. He had dark hair and the diving suit revealed he was pretty well-built well. But... Less than half an hour before Lindsay had wished all men to hell. She wondered what was wrong with her and hoped she hadn´t fallen for a stranger who had rescued her out of the sea randomly...  
She followed every of his movements and sought eye contact with him when Claire suddenly appeared and presented directly in front of her. "Can we now go to the hotel?" She went to her, "Come, let's get your things and get started. You have to lie down a bit." Rough Claire grabbed her arm and pulled her to the spot in the sand where they had taken off their clothes and bags and towels.

On the evening in her hotel room Lindsay was in bed, staring anxiously at the ceiling. She had to think about her accident at the beach. She couldn´t even thank the man who saved her life. After the doctors had provided her, Claire had insisted to go back to the hotel immediately. Claire was just next door and took a shower, but she could hear that Claire had just turned off the water.  
A little later she came out of the bathroom dressed in a jogging suit and rubbed her dark hair dry.  
"I couldn´t even thank the man who saved me."  
"You can catch up that. By Peter, this is his best friend, I know his name is Connor and he owns a dancing school on beach. It shouldn´t be hard to find him again."

Lindsay decided to take Claire's words to heart. She had finally told it was not hard to find Connor. So she dressed in the morning, grabbed her bag and left the room. "Where´re you going?", asked Claire, who had just woken up.  
"To beach."  
"Alone?"  
"You see that! You can still have breakfast." Lindsay had not even had breakfast. She had no time, she thought. She also was not hungry. She thought about Connor the whole night and she wanted to thank him that he had saved her life.  
Lindsay drove off with the taxi, went to the beach promenade at the point where the accident happened yesterday and as she walked through the streets, she looked at the small houses. None of them looked like a dancing school and she wondered if Claire had perhaps made a mistake. Then she saw the dancing school: It was a small, yellow house, whose front was painted with the word Dancing School Doyle. In the main entrance door there was a Closed- sign. Lindsay was disappointed that no one was there. But she may also found the opening times so she could come back today evening, so they came closer. She stood in front of the door and searched the showcase for an information. She read the line that the Dancing School Doyle has been family owned for three generations, when she suddenly heard music. It sounded very pretty and she decided to walk around the house. On the side of the house, which was inclined to the beach, there was a glass front which doors were open. She looked inside and saw a couple dancing. The man was Connor, the woman she did not know. The dance steps impressed her. Apparently it was here at a tango. Lindsay watched them for a while and did not notice that a man in blue overall was watching her, too.  
"They dance well, don´t you think?", He frightened her, "But if you ask me, the passion is missing... It is clear they are cousins."  
"You seem to know a lot about dancing."  
"Well, I watch the two since already three years. They are good, but they never won the Local Dance Competition. Because passion is missing."  
"Who are you?"  
"Maury, I´m the beverage supplier. But I danced once."  
"I'm Lindsay, nice to meet you." Lindsay saw that Maury had a lot of cola and mineral water bottles in boxes with him. The song was over now and Maury asked loudly, what he should do with the drinks.  
"You know, Maury!", Cried the woman in the long black coat and accompanied the supplier.  
"Of course I know that, Sophie. But I had the feeling the young lady didn´t want to become noticeable." Maury laughed, then coughed and said he should urgently stop smoking. Surprised by Maury's statement Connor looked up from his music desk and when he discovered Lindsay, he came to her. "Hi, do you feel better?"  
"Yes," she briefly touched the patch on her forehead, "The wound didn´t t need suturing… I ... I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday."  
"No worries. Finally, I couldn´t let you perish by drowning." He laughed. A nice smile, how Lindsay noticed.  
"I... um ... My name is Lindsay", they shook hands.  
"I know. I'm Connor."  
"I know," she smiled, "By Claire, that's my best friend. And she knows by Peter." Lindsay registered only now that he still held her hand and it felt very pleasant. "Is this your dancing school?", She asked, and found now it was the right time to end the contact. He nodded and told her he owns the dancing school since three years.  
"I've never seen you here before."  
"My friend Claire and I are here for holiday. We don´t life in Los Angeles ... I wanted to reciprocate that you have saved me. May I invite you today for dinner?"  
"That's very nice, but I have to work form 2p.m. till 10 p.m."  
Lindsay was disappointed because she had not thought of. "So ... um ... Just make a proposal."  
"You said you and your friend are just here for holiday. Then I suggest a city tour tomorrow morning." He was excited about what she would say.  
"But that´s nothing I can do for you."  
"If you don´t want, you don´t need to come, of course..."  
"No, it was not meant that way, I ... So, I ask Claire if she´s busy tomorrow morning and I´ll call you." They exchanged phone numbers, but Connor was convinced she wouldn´t call anyway. Lindsay said goodbye to him and went back to her hotel.

"Where´re you going?", asked Lindsay when she came back and Claire just put on her shoes.  
"I have a date."  
"Who´s your date?"  
"You haven´t told me, where you went, too." Claire has examined if the shoes matched in color to her dress.  
"All right!", Lindsay gave in and threw her bag on her bed, "I was with Connor and I have thanked him for saving me. And I asked him if I can show how grateful I am..."  
"What did he say?" Now Claire brushed her hair.  
"He has invited us for a city tour tomorrow. Of course, only if you also have time ..."  
"It could not hurt you to spend a little time alone with him. Connor seems to be a nice man. Would be a nice holiday love, do not you think?"  
"You should really know I broke with Aidan..."  
"Forget the idiot!", Claire recommended her, "Do you want to spoil your whole holiday spoiled by this fool? ... But if it´s so important for you, I can do the city tour with you…"

Connor was surprised when Lindsay had called him last night and confirmed the city tour. Then he took her and Claire off at their hotel. Peter had insisted to come along as well. "Would you mind to stay away from Lindsay?" Asked Connor, but really it was not an issue, but rather a statement. "Don´t worry", Peter said and sat on his sunglasses, "Lindsay does not interest me at all." This astonished Connor. His best friend didn´t waste an opportunity normally. And certainly not such a pretty woman like Lindsay was.  
"Good morning, all together," said Peter as Lindsay and Claire left their hotel at 8 a.m. They got into the car and drove along the Ocean Boulevard. They talked first about some trivial things before they reached the first landmark. "Peter, can I ask you something? Can you actually dance?", Claire asked suddenly.  
"Not a step! Quite embarrassing if you consider that my best friend owns a dancing school." Peter saw the fun of it.  
After a half hour drive, they reached a place from where they had a good view to the Hollywood sign and Claire took a few photos. Then they continued their tour through Beverly Hills.  
"This is the entrance to Hugh Hefner´s house," said Peter and Claire also had a photo of it. Connor rolled his eyes and Lindsay laughed when she saw it.  
They had been on the road until afternoon. "What about lunch?", Peter looked at them and the idea was welcomed. They drove by to a restaurant with a wooden fence. Claire recognized the celebrity restaurant straightaway and demanded that they ate at the Ivy.  
"I guess, normal people like us can´t get in this restaurant so easy," Connor did not even try to find a parking lot.  
"Just pretend Jerry Doyle would be your uncle."  
"You mean the guy who featured in Babylon 5?", asked Claire and Peter nodded. Connor looked confused in the rearview mirror: "But I'm not related with Jerry Doyle."  
"So what? But no one knows! "  
Lindsay laughed again. Connor told them again they had to return quickly to the dancing school. His first class for the day began soon. When he then stopped the car in front of the dancing school, Peter suggested he would show the two visitors the Seaside Cafe. This would be in the vicinity, but they would have to drive. Of course, Claire was excited, even in the first place because of her hunger. And so Peter, Claire and Lindsay sat a little later on the terrace of the cafe and ordered food. Lindsay was a little disappointed Connor had not come, but he now had to do his job.  
"Brother", they suddenly heard a voice and a woman appeared next to Peter. He was not at all happy to see her. "Jennifer," he said the name almost with contempt, "What are you doing here?"  
"How's Connor?"  
"Much better without you."  
"He´s not here?"  
"No."  
"Too bad, because I saw his car, I thought he would be here."  
"Connor has to work."  
"Well, he has to work so badly," her voice was dark and despicable, "Is it true that he's up to participate this year the Los Angeles Dance Contest?"  
"That's none of your business," Peter paid no tribute to her, not even a glance, while he drank his coffee. He looked out the window.  
"So the rumors are true. With whom does he want to participate? With his cousin Sophie... This ugly ass has two left feet, as we know."  
Lindsay found that Jennifer was very unfair. Sophie danced very well. And she wasn´t ugly...  
With a simple "See you!" Jennifer left and Peter was relieved that she was finally gone. "Was that your sister?" Lindsay looked at him quizzically and Peter was still staring out of the window. She wondered why he spoke like that with his sister.  
"Unfortunately," Peter confirmed and Lindsay noted he won´t talk about her, so she left it. Claire, however, dropped a clanger, "Where Connor and she a couple?"  
"Yes, but that was long ago. That was pretty bad, when she left him. Even if Jennifer is my sister, it has opened my eyes, how egotistical and selfish she is. Believe me, it was the best thing what could happen to Connor that she had left him. Without her, he is much better. But now let's stop talking about Jennifer..."

In the evening, Lindsay appeared again in the dancing school. Connor would dismiss the last class for today in two minutes and had quitting time. She was standing in the doorway to the ballroom and listened to him, as he announced the last dance for today, a rumba. The music played and obviously he had seen her, because came to her.  
"Hi," he said, "I hope you don´t mind you and Claire had to lunch alone with Peter today."  
"No. I know you have to do your job."  
Next, Connor asked her if she had enjoyed the city tour in the morning and when she nodded, he said, she hasn´t seen not all of Los Angeles. He wanted to know if she wanted to continue the tour tomorrow and she nodded again.  
The song was over and some of the students said "See you next week" to Connor. They were now left alone in the large ballroom and Connor went back to his music desk. "Can you dance?", he asked Lindsay.  
"Not a bit," said Lindsay. She swallowed, as Connor reached out a hand for her. Nervously, she put down her bag and came to him on the floor.  
"I'll show you an easy dance. So, the dance is rumba. You go with the left foot to the side, make a so called cradle with the right foot backwards and then you go with the right forward and to make a cradle with your left foot. This is the basic step."  
"Okay, I think I've understood ... What ... What am I doing with my hands?"  
"Here," Connor put her left hand on his shoulder and took her right hand in his. Then they began the move and repeated the step Connor had just declared to her. She danced without mistakes, he noted. "You learn quickly," Connor said and Lindsay thanked him. She was obviously confused that he held her like that in his arms. But she also liked it.  
"Shall we try again with music?"  
Lindsay nodded wordlessly and Connor her briefly alone to pick out a song. Then he went back to her, took a dancing posture and they began to dance slowly. "You do really well," he told her and grinned.  
Suddenly his phone rang and he said he would answer the call. He answered the conversation while he went to music desk. With the loud music he could not understand anything. The phone call lasted two minutes, he hung up and looked at her anxiously. "This was the hospital. I have to go! "Connor turned off the light quickly, locked the door and got in his car. Lindsay also got in her vehicle. She told him she wanted to come with him necessarily. In the hospital a nurse told them at the reception the room number and they took the elevator to the eighth floor.  
Sophie was already waiting for them. "Finally!", She said and Connor was horrified at how she looked: Her left eye was swollen and the skin was discolored in blue, her right leg was broken and plastered. In addition, she had been knocked out a tooth. "How did that happen?", Connor asked his cousin.  
"It was Jennifer."  
"Jennifer?"  
"Well, not directly, but rather Jennifer's new boyfriend. I met the two by chance while shopping. And in the car park when I was alone, I was suddenly attacked by anyone."  
"Why do they do this?"  
"Peter told her you dance now with Sophie and you want to participate in the dancing competition," said Lindsay, and was curious about his reaction. Sophie sat up in her bed. "Don´t be angry with Peter, he hasn´t done on purpose. He hates Jennifer, too," she said.  
They stayed for half an hour with Sophie and while Connor was recognizing that the competition was now to end for him before it had even started.  
"Lindsay can dance with you," Sophie suggested and Connor was gesturing wildly with his hands. "Don´t get me wrong, Lindsay," he said to her, "But she cannot dance!" This he said to his cousin now.  
"Then teach her. I cannot help you anymore. "

(So stop, baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender, You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
Sun will not you give our love a chance?  
Or do you only wanna dance? (Mya with "Do you only wanna dance?")

The training went wrong from the start. On the first day Lindsay reached the hotel in the evening with sore feet and thus spoiled Claire´s evening plans. She didn´t want to go out alone so she finally called Peter and asked him if he wanted to watch this shark movie with her, which was shown at the moment in cinema.  
On the second day Lindsay gave Connor inadvertently a slap in the face when she danced the Promenade, which was a dancing step in the Rumba and Cha Cha Cha, and her hand was too high and she turned too quickly. She apologized about a hundred times. It was embarrassing for her.  
On the third day she was tormented by sore muscles and on the fourth day, Peter made himself rather unpopular with the proposal of video analysis. He proposed to film their dancing so they could watch this later and discuss what they did wrong. When Connor saw the video, he found that they were far from good enough for the competition. Although Lindsay had managed to get the dancing steps but they would still have to work hard on her attitude. The competition was in not even two weeks. How should they get that?  
After they had finished training, Connor invited Lindsay and Claire to a bar one and he just got them drinks, as Lindsay spotted Jennifer in the crowd. Of course, she still remembered them and that they had seen them the other day with Peter in the Seaside Cafe.  
"Isn´t it bad what happened to the poor Sophie?," Lindsay said to Claire, while Jennifer sat down illegally on Connors empty seat.  
"Oh, everyone gets what he or she deserves," said Jennifer.  
"Fortunately, Connor already has a new dancing partner..."  
"Who?"  
"Me."  
"You?" Jennifer laughed condescendingly. "Don´t get me wrong. But you have no chance against me."  
"We´ll see." At that moment her cell phone rang and Lindsay looked to see who it was. "Is this Aidan?", Claire asked, worried and Lindsay confirmed. Aidan tried to reach her since she was here, but Lindsay found everything was resolved. She didn´t want to talk to him and she didn´t want to see him anymore. Lindsay got up and apologized to Claire, she would call back Aidan. In truth, she wanted to catch Connor, who had gone off to fetch them drinks, that he did not have to meet Jennifer. Connor was a self- controlled man, but if she thought what Jennifer had done to the poor Sophie, she would have not blamed him if he would become angry.  
Claire had to stay alone with Jennifer at the table and did not feel comfortable about it at all. "Who is Aidan?", Jennifer was very curious.  
"Lindsay's ex-boyfriend," said Claire and saw Lindsay had found Connor and told him who kept their company illegally. With Connor, she went to the door and now Clair got up. "Well, Jennifer. It was nice to see you again", Claire lied.  
"Hey, wait a minute! I know still don´t know where you come from! "  
"You don´t need to know!"  
Jennifer was disappointed that she hadn´t glean more information. Especially the blonde woman fretted her. She was very pretty and corresponded exactly to the type of woman that Connor liked. Lindsay was a serious competitor and she could not do need that if she wanted to have Connor back. But Jennifer did not care if she got her information by Claire or not. As far as she knew Maury wasn´t only supplying the dancing school Doyle with drinks but also the studio where she was dancing now. Yes, the good old trusting Maury could give her some information.

"Today, no training", Connor said to her when they met at 8 a.m. in dancing school on the next day, "Today, I have something else in my mind."  
Lindsay was not sure if she had heard right. What could be more important than their training?  
"This is for you," he said and handed her a paper bag on which a fish was printed. She cast a glance into the bag. "A diving suit?", she asked, confused.  
"You wanted to learn surfing. And it you failed properly, otherwise we wouldn´t have met. I'll show you."  
"You can surf?"  
"Yes and now put on the diving suit, we haven´t got all day. My first dancing class begins at 2 p.m." Connor laughed a bit as she walked away to change his clothes, shaking her head. Then they went to the beach. Early in the morning the water was still cold. Lindsay assumed therefore they wore diving suits. On the beach, he handed her a surfboard. It was a bit smaller than that with which she had almost drowned the other day. To the foot it had a kind of sleeve tie, by a cord it was connected with the board. Connor explained that her yellow surfboard last week was simply washed up on the beach because she had not worn this thing. He showed her how she had to stand on a surfboard. Then they went into the water.  
The waves today were not very high, it were rather gentle waves. In shallow water, she was very well and it was easy to stand on the board, so they decided to swim out a little further. They turned their surfboards, waited, sat on their surfboards and waited for a wave which Lindsay could handle. When Lindsay saw a good wave, she paddled off and got up on her surfboard. Too soon: She lost her balance, fell off the board and fell directly on Connor. When she emerged again, she realized he was disappeared. "Connor?" ,she cried. Her first thought was that she hopefully had not killed him, but when he showed up a few feet away from her, she breathed more freely.  
She swam to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Is that an excuse?", He asked and was referring to her embrace. She nodded without speaking to him, looked deep into his eyes one last time and stretched for him to kiss him.  
"LINDSAY!," she heard Claire's voice from a distance in that moment. Before she could put her mouth on his, she stopped and looked to the beach. "She has a really lousy timing," said Lindsay and together they decided to swim back. Claire was still in the sand when the two reached the beach. Claire sullenly saw the surfboard. "What?", This time Lindsay was pretty upset, "Did you fear that a shark eats me? You shouldn´t have watched this movie... But if you're interested: Connor wanted to teach me surfing." With a surfboard in tow Lindsay went back to the little house, which hosted Connors Dancing School and put on her dry clothes. She waited for Connor until he was ready.  
"Let´s dance a little bit," she suggested and went to the music desk, "How about something easy to get started?" After almost five days of training, Lindsay knew how to handle music desk and she searched for a Cha Cha Cha. She stretched out her hand for Connor and he took it, she pulled him onto the floor. Claire took a seat on a couch at the side. Lindsay found it suddenly felt different when she danced with him. Much more intimate. Maybe the kiss she almost gave him was to blame. She felt this unbearable beautiful tension between them.  
And they began to dance ...

_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway _  
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more _  
_Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease _  
_When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me _

_Other dancers may be on the floor, Dear, but my eyes will see only you _  
_Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak_  
(The Pussycat Dolls with "Sway")

...Suddenly they heard someone clap and while Connor pressed Lindsay tightly to him and smiled at her, the song was over. The visitor was Maury, the beverage supplier. He still clapped and looked at them enthusiasm.  
"Congratulations," he finally said, "This is the first time I have seen so much passion ... Although it was a Cha Cha Cha."  
"Maury, nice to meet you," said Connor, "You bring us drinks again?"  
"Yes," Maury carted two boxes of apple juice in, "And? Are you ready for the big competition?"  
"I hope so ... Maury, what do you get for the drinks?" Connor was already on the way to get cash money for Maury.  
"I just want a coffee and then you dance a tango for me. Then I'm satisfied."

From that moment it was better. Maury found loved their Tango and from that date the training increased very much. Even Lindsay thought it would be possible they could win this competition. She trained for another week. Then the big night had come. Since that Sophie had been discharged from hospital, but her leg was still in a cast and her black eye still looked terrible.  
They met in the dancing school to drive off together. Sophie told her that the competition would be broadcasted on television, and the fact didn´t help that Lindsay was less excited.  
"Wow! You look fantastic! ", Said Connor, as he saw his dancing partner for the first time in her dress. Lindsay wore a long, fire-red dress and her hair fell in curls over her shoulder. She thanked him. Inwardly, she also thanked Claire, who had helped her to pick out the dress. "You look good, too," she admitted.  
"I have a gift for you," Connor had handed her a red box.  
"What's in it?" She opened the black bow on the box and looked into it. "Oh, are you serious?" She said when she discovered a pair of dancing shoes. "Connor, they are beautiful! But it was expensive...! "  
"You cannot go into any shoes to that competition." The word "any", he stressed particularly.  
Lindsay tried on the shoes and they fit perfectly.  
"Now you really look perfect," he said.  
With Sophie, Peter and Claire Connor and Lindsay went to the venue of the dancing competition. While Connor and Lindsay should just go into the lounge area to pick up their participant number, Peter and Claire stayed with Sophie at the table they had reserved. A waiter brought them drinks. Then the couples came on the dance floor. They all were introduced to the six judges. As the commentator said: "And for Dancing School Doyle in Los Angeles with number eighteen: Connor Doyle and Lindsay Donner." Claire clapped and whistled.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we begin with a tango," said the man with the microphone. While the music played and the couples danced, Sophie tried to analyze every step of Connor and Lindsay. Soon Peter told her to stop and enjoy the competition if she has not to participate. Sophie was the opinion that Connor and Lindsay were very good, but they had to discuss what they had done wrong after the competition.  
Claire watched her friend and before she could still thought about the dance, the song was already over and the jury announced by numbers on boards form 1 till 10 their points for the dancing couples. Number 1 was very bad, number 10 was a very good rating.  
With number Eighteen Connor and Lindsay were scored at last. Each of the six judges held up a sign with a 10. "Is that good?" , asked Claire and Sophie clapped and whistled as loud as she could.  
"This is actually very good," said Peter her and could see how Lindsay embraced Connor wildly when they received 60 points for their Tango. He also saw how angry Jennifer stamped and yelled at her partner briefly. Jennifer had received only 56 points.  
"Next, a Rumba, a Latin dance", it now sounded from the speakers and the couples to the floor adopted an attitude. Claire saw that Lindsay once exhaled nervously. Then there was music and the couples began to move.

_Besame, besame mucho _  
_como si fuera esta noche la última vez _  
_Besame, besame mucho _  
_que tengo miedo a perderte perderte después _ (Teresa Sabatini with "Besame Mucho")

Lindsay danced a rotation and Connor held both arms around her. The look he gave her, sent butterflies through her body. She knew she had to continue dancing, but she was not able to do so. Almost by chance, their lips touched for a brief passionate kiss, then they continued to dance.  
Of course, Jennifer had seen it, and she looked at them with a horrified look. Then she danced all over with her partner to couple number eighteen and Lindsay wanted to dance another rotation in the moment again, Jennifer held out her leg, so the rival stumbled. Lindsay landed unceremoniously on the floor, a sharp pain shot through her right foot and she screamed. At first she did not know what had happened. But when she saw Jennifer's smug face, she knew it. She tried to get up but the pain became worse. She could hardly stand.  
"Come," with these words Connor put an arm around her shoulders and one hand under her knees and carried her to the table where Peter, Claire and Sophie were sitting.  
"She tripped me up!" said Lindsay, "Jennifer tripped me up!"  
"We saw it, too," confirmed Sophie, "I hope the jury has is also seen."  
A doctor examined her after she slipped out of her silverglittering dancing shoe. The doctor found that her foot was bruised. Thus, the competition was over for her. The foot was already swollen and painful. "Let´s go," Lindsay said and asked Connor to help her.  
On his drive, he dropped Claire and Peter off at a bar. They were disappointed and wanted to drink something. Sophie was left at the competition. She hoped that Jennifer was disqualified for this nasty campaign.  
Connor parked the car in front of his dancing school. He still had some ice pillows in the freezer, which he could give Lindsay. He helped her out of the car and sat her on the couch, which stood in the large ballroom in front of the wall and was intended for viewers.  
"Does it hurt a lot?", he asked as he walked to the freezer.  
"Not anymore," she put her shoes off, "The doctor has given me something for the pain, but I think tomorrow it will be really bad."  
Connor got on his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry," he said, and pressed the ice bag gently on her right foot. She started and he apologized again. "You were very brave this evening, by the way," he looked at her, "I do not know if I would had so much guts and danced after two weeks of training in such a competition..."  
"This dancing competition meant a lot to, eh?"  
"Yes," he admitted, "The first place was worth $ 10,000. We could need the money. The dancing school urgently needs a new coat of paint... It also would not hurt our reputation..."  
"It´s a pitty."  
"Yeah, but it's not your fault. The competition is taking place every year. I'll try again next year... I'll bring another ice pack, right?" When Connor got up, he kissed her cheek briefly. Then he brought her a new ice pack, came back to her and took her up. "Where are you carrying me?", She asked.  
"To my car. I take you home."  
"No, I do not want to."  
He stopped and looked at her in surprise.  
"Let´s stay here. We make ourselves comfortable and order something to eat."  
"All right," he gave in and put her down on a bar stool, "What do you want?"  
For a brief moment, she thought. "What about Chinese?", She said and smiled. Connor was already on the way to the phone. He agreed and asked if she wanted something special for meal, but she said she didn´t care what exactly he ordered.  
While he was looking in the phone book for the number of good Chinese delivery service, Lindsay got up from the stool, reached for the candles that were on the bar and on surrounding tables and hobbled with them in her hand into the dancing hall. Her feet hurt not as bad as after the fall and the ice pack had been helped. She gathered the candles at one place in the dark ballroom, she put a blanket and some pillows which she had found on a couch behind the music counter. Slowly, she sat on the blanket and waited for Connor to come back.  
He seemed to be surprised when he walked into the ballroom and saw her sitting there.  
"You put candles on the dance floor? This is quite dangerous."  
"As you can see, they are in jars ..."  
"In addition, the floor is dirty."  
"Is it not, and you know it ... Now you sit with me, or are you striking roots over there?", she asked him, tapped her hand on the empty seat next to her and he sat down beside her. "Peter told me you and Jennifer were a couple..." she began and by Connors face she could see that he was not thrilled about this.  
"Yes, four years ago," he told her, "She wanted to win the dancing competition and when she noticed that I took it no so seriously as she did, she finished the relationship. Since then she tries it every year, but she has never won the competition. Since Jennifer has left me, I dance with my cousin Sophie, but Jennifer managed it unfortunately to kick her first and then you out of the competition."  
"Hopefully, it was worth it," Lindsay said with irony and she noticed the sadness in her voice. The competition had meant a lot to Connor and she was disappointed that so much training should have been in vain. They didn´t know the result of the competition. They had no idea if Jennifer had won now, or not or if she had been disqualified. They would read it in the tomorrow´s newspaper anyway. And Sophie would also tell them...  
"What about your friends?", Lindsay asked, "Do you have other friends besides Peter?"  
"Well, all my friends I had, moved away and I'm still here because I had to take my mother's dancing school. She died."  
"Los Angeles is not a bad place to live. What about your father?"  
"I don´t know him. Mom told me he left her when she was pregnant. My mother has taken over the dancing school from her parents and managed it all alone. What about your parents?"  
Lindsay told him she barely spoke to her father. She told Connor how she had found out six years ago that her father bred a virus in a laboratory, then she told a friend, which could not keep the secret for oneself. The result was that her father lost his job. To her mother, Lindsay had a good connection, but she had not seen her for a long time. Through to the story with her father´s job she had moved out home because she couldn´t longer bear his unhappy glances.  
They talked about many things that evening. Lindsay finally asked: "Connor, how old are you?"  
"I'm thirty in December," he answered truthfully. That was very good, thought Lindsay. She became twenty-nine next year and she had feared that Connor was one of the men who did not meet their age. But it was not so.  
A knock at the front door interrupted their conversation and Connor got up. He paid the food suppliers and came back to her. Together they ate, shared even the Wan Tan and then Connor asked her if he shouldn´t take her to the hotel and if she was not tired. "No, I could stay here all night," Lindsay smiled and candlelight conjured a mysterious glow in her hair, "I also still get no dessert."  
Connor noted he had forgotten the dessert completely. He apologized he would call again the restaurant, but Lindsay told him it was not necessary. She stretched out her hand to him, put it in his neck and pulled him towards to her for a kiss. They fell back together on the pillows and blankets, while they continued their kiss. Lindsay wrapped her arms around him. Her kiss became more and more intense and she wished this moment could last forever. She hadn´t had this feeling for a long time: For a long time she had not been in love with somebody and she didn´t want him to stop kissing and touching her. The whole time she had wondered how it would be if he didn´t only touch her hands and back when they danced together. She stopped breathing for a second when he kissed her neck. Her fingers slipped under the collar of his shirt and on his shoulders. He kissed her again and she was delighted, as they helped each other out of the clothes.

_Tell me when will you be mine _  
_Tell me Quando, Quando, Quando _  
_We can share a love divine _  
_Please do not make me wait again _

_When will you say yes to me _  
_Tell me Quando, Quando, Quando _  
_You mean happiness to me _  
_Oh my love, please tell me when_ (Michael Buble with "Quando, Quando, Quando")

The next morning they woke up arm in arm at the same time and decided to get up before Sophie, Maury or somebody else came by and see them both just wrapped into blankets, between all the extinguished candles. "I need to change clothes urgently," noted Lindsay after she had put on her red dress again, "Maybe Claire is already worried. I should go back to my hotel."  
"Just say here," he said to her.  
"Here with you?"  
"Yes."  
"You can have any women you want."  
"I'm not that kind of men. And I just want you."  
She explained this was very cute and thanked him with another kiss. Then he drove her back to her hotel and took her to her room. "Thanks," she said in front of her door, kissed him goodbye warmly and was almost going to her room when she put herself together. "Would you like to have breakfast with me?", She asked and he grinned.  
"Very much."  
"Well, I put on something else." In the red dress she now could not really show up at breakfast. "Would you like to come in with?"  
Again he nodded. Because Lindsay did not know if Claire was still there, she called her name softly. She heard a frightened sigh, the bathroom door opened.  
"Peter?", Connor asked, when he saw his best friend standing in the door.  
"Good morning," said Peter no a little embarrassed.  
"Where have you been all night?", Claire now snarled at Lindsay.  
"I was with Connor..."  
"And what have you done?"  
"I suppose the same as you and Peter," Connor turned in now and Lindsay looked at him gratefully. She usually didn´t need protection of Claire, but since they were in Los Angeles, Claire had become terribly strenuous. And as Claire blushed, Lindsay knew Connor had probably just hit the bull's eye. To save the situation, Peter suggested they could have breakfast at Seaside Café and they were enthusiastic. Lindsay sent everyone out of the room so she could change clothes and later they drove off.

They spent a nice afternoon together. Claire asked her friend again and again how her foot was, but Lindsay said she had now no more pain. Peter and Connor took Claire and Lindsay after breakfast, again to their hotel. This afternoon they would go to the beach, because today Connors first dancing class began only at 4 p.m. On the way to their room, Lindsay confessed to her best friend that she had fallen in love with Connor head over heels and she hadn´t been so happy for a long time.  
"Lindsay!", suddenly she heard a voice and she was ice cold. She knew the voice. That was her last straw! What did her ex-boyfriend here? And how did he know where she was?  
"How did you get here?"  
"How about a Hello once ... I've seen this dancing event on television. And your friend called and told me where you are."  
"Claire?"  
"No, Jennifer."  
Jennifer! This snake in the grass! Sometimes, Lindsay had the feeling Jennifer was only happy when other people were doing badly!  
"Well, honey. When are you coming back to my home?", Said Aidan.  
"I thought we´ve clarified everything when I've caught in bed with Milly?", It didn´t sound like a question, but as a statement, "I'm never coming back to you."  
"I know. Your dancing teacher." Aidan was past her angrily and left her and Claire back.

Finding the dancing school was not very difficult, Aidan thought. He already had asked the internet for the address of this dancing school, but now stood before a closed door. In the main entrance door was a notice. "Today, open at 3:45 p.m.", it said. From the corner of his eye he noticed how a black car with the name "Dancing school Doyle "on the side parked in front of the house. A dark-haired man got out and Aidan recognized him immediately. This was the man of the dancing event, Lindsay had danced with him. "Are you Connor Doyle?", Aidan asked.  
"I am. Can I help somehow? "Connor had just been out to buy office supplies, so he could make the monthly statements tomorrow. He locked the front door now, and entered. The stranger followed him.  
"You can. Stay away from Lindsay."  
"Who are you?", He put the bag next to the phone.  
"I'm Dr. Aidan Montgomery, her boyfriend."  
"Lindsay has no boyfriend."  
"Maybe she hasn´t told you. Listen, it was very nice that you taught her to dance, but she will come back home with me and marry me. You should realize you were just a holiday love for her. She also believes you cannot offer her a goof life. I mean, look at this dancing school. It looks very poor."  
"I want to her that from Lindsay."  
"She doesn´t wants to talk to you," Aidan began to dig in his wallet. Then he put a few bills on the counter. For Connors efforts, as Aidan said and left.

"I´ve said before I will not stay with you," Lindsay said to her ex-boyfriend decided and crossed her arms in front of her stomach.  
"And I have explained Connor has no interest in you. He told me that, when I was with him today and wanted to talk to him. The guy never wants to see you again, he said!"  
As Lindsay looked at him horrified, Aidan knew he would have success with his tactics. She believed him!  
"You don´t believe that, right?", Claire asked, who had heard their conversation and Aidan looked at her sternly, "Shut up, Claire! ... Lindsay, we fly home in an hour. Pack your things, okay? Otherwise, we miss our plane." He said goodbye to her with a kiss and Lindsay noticed how wrong this kiss felt.  
Claire watched in horror as Lindsay began but to pack her clothes.

"What´s wrong?" Peter came through the front door. Connor had just called him and said he should come by immediately. He looked very desperate.  
"Her boy friend was standing outside my door today and said I should stay away from Lindsay. She will fly home with him and marry him then."  
Peter mused. "But she has... Claire told me Aidan was Lindsay´s ex-boyfriend." Claire had just called him and said goodbye on the phone to him.  
"He is her ex?"  
"Yes! Apparently he has cheated with another. This Aidan fooled you a bit... Come on! What are you waiting for? You have to hurry, so you caught her plane", said Peter to him.  
"I do not even know from which airport they depart."  
"No problem. I'll call Claire," Peter pulled out his cell phone, talking to Claire, then he sat behind the wheel of the car and drove. They reached the airport punctual. Fortunately, they had no traffic jam or a car breakdown, as it was usual in Hollywood films when a man tried desperately to reach the plane of his beloved. Peter wondered on which Gate Claire's and Lindsay's flight started, but Connor was already set up to another service employee. He had a better idea.  
"May I can do an announcement with your inter phone?", He asked the lady.  
"No, that is impossible." Disinterested, she read a form. Meanwhile, Peter was standing next to Connor and tried to move on.  
"Please, it´s really important to me!"  
"I cannot allow everyone to announce, Mister."  
Connor thought feverishly, what he could do. Then he noticed that the woman paid no attention to her microphone and then he grabbed it. "Hey," she cried and tried to take it back, but Connor turned so far away from her that she does not get back. "Lindsay," he said into the microphone, "Lindsay, stay here with me. I love you."  
Now the lady in the service center had the microphone back again. She looked at him angrily. Peter asked Connor, now come at last with him. He knew on which gate the flight started.  
"Did you hear that?", Lindsay asked her best friend while tears came into her eyes. Claire nodded. "What are you waiting for?", she asked, "Go on and get your man!"  
"You're not going ...!" Aidan started, but already Lindsay rushed to the waiting crowd by boarding counter.  
"However, Aidan," said Claire, "And now disappear. She doesn´t need you anymore!"  
Lindsay ran as fast as she could through the hall of the airport and searched him. "Connor?", She cried, her heart beat faster and faster. She was relieved when she finally saw him. The two hugged impetuously and she kissed Connor. He picked her up and some people even clapped. Lindsay was so happy at that moment. He had come and had stopped her to make the biggest mistake of her life: To leave him here.  
"Lindsay, you know," he began, "You cannot expect a life in luxury when you stay with me. I am not a doctor, as Aidan."  
"Yes, I know. And I don´t care as long as you are with me. You´re all I need."

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair, Falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful and I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her she won´t believe me_  
_And its so, it´s so sad to think she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say_

_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing Just the way you are _ (Bruno Mars with "Just the way you are")

6 months later ...  
Neither Lindsay nor Claire thought of returning home. Meanwhile, they both had a new home in Los Angeles. And they were happy. Meanwhile, Claire had Peter persuaded to learn to dance with her. A little late, considering that Peter refused to dance with her at their wedding.  
Connor and Lindsay had it a lot easier. They liked to dance the first waltz on their wedding one week later.  
Today, they took care of one wall in the large ballroom. Last week it had already received a new, cream-colored paint. Now it should be completed.  
Lindsay's idea was to paint the silhouette of a tango dancing couple on the wall. But Connor wondered seriously, who would do this. He wasn´t able to paint a Smiley, how should he paint a dancing couple on the wall? And Peter was busy at the door at the moment with the artificial gravestones and with hanging up spider webs. The Halloween party was the day after tomorrow and Connor had hoped the wall was finished until then.  
"Lindsay, you can do that, please?" Asked Connor and handed her a brush.  
"No, I cannot. The fumes of the colors are not good. " She went away and Connor watched her a little perplexed. Then he discovered Claire. "Claire, can you please paint the wall?" He asked.  
"No, that's impossible," said Claire and Connor said to Peter, who now hung up a large plastic skeleton, he had heard this before. But Claire was not finished: She smiled and patted her belly: "That is not good for us."  
Us? What was she talking about? And then Connor realized. His eyes widened. Did this mean Lindsay and he would have...? He had to ask her straightaway!  
"Lindsay, darling? I need to talk to you! Is there something you need to tell me?"  
Lindsay looked up from the crate in which she was looking for a light chain and smiled at him. "Yes, there´s actually something..."

Fin


End file.
